


Retrospect

by Melody (sourumeitos)



Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Car Accidents, Depression, Drama, F/M, Feels, Flashbacks, Fluff, Forgiveness, Guilt, Hospitalization, K-pop References, Male-Female Friendship, Near Death Experiences, One-Sided Attraction, Paranormal, Platonic Relationships, Psychic Abilities, Romance, Unrequited Crush
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-14
Updated: 2017-12-28
Packaged: 2019-01-17 08:44:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12361947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sourumeitos/pseuds/Melody
Summary: A near-fatal car accident leaves your life hanging in the balance. You're now stuck in a space between life and death where the only person who can see you is your dear friend Jimin. Jimin, with his newfound ability as your medium, does his best to assist you in letting Taehyung, Jungkook, and Jin know that they aren't to blame for your current condition.You only hope that they'll believe him before it's too late.Jin/Reader feat. Taehyung, Jungkook, & Jimin





	1. Intro -Fate-

**Author's Note:**

> Time for a rollercoaster of feels. :'))) Loosely inspired by "If I Stay" and the countless number of Asian dramas with cliché car accidents, hospital scenes, and ghost leads.
> 
> _Please note that I'm only posting my fics on AO3. I won't be posting this on tumblr (I don't have a tumblr account anyway). Too busy to maintain accounts across various platforms._

It was late one autumn evening as the rain was starting to slow down. You opened your eyes, disoriented as your ears were ringing.

_How did I end up on the ground?_

You pushed yourself up from the asphalt and felt blood rushing to your head. You rubbed your forehead as you heard sirens and yelling from behind you. You were trying to make sense of the situation, why a crowd was forming at the corner of the street.

You were suddenly caught by surprise as EMTs ran straight through you to the crowd. You stumbled back a bit in confusion as no one took notice of you. You looked down at your hands and noticed you were translucent.

_What the hell is going on!?_

Your first reaction was to run over to the crowd. A delivery truck driver stood to the side talking to police, regretting to have lost control of his vehicle in the poor weather conditions. You saw Taehyung on the phone frantically talking while in tears, his arm being tended to by one of the EMTs. You tried to place your hand on his shoulder to help calm him down but it went right through him. You restrained your hand as you looked over to his left and saw Jungkook in a state of shock. He was frozen in place, barely moving an inch as a blanket was securely wrapped around his shoulders. What bothered you was what he was staring at. What caused Jungkook to be like this? Why did he seem so numb?

"Jungkook?" you tried to gain the maknae's attention but it was no use. Your voice was inaudible to him.

You made your way to the crowd, trying to see what was going on. You tiptoed your way around until you remembered that you can pass through them over to the other side. You passed the bystanders and saw an oxygen mask settling over 'your' face as 'you' were being placed on a stretcher. You were taken aback by the state your 'real' self was in.

Once the emergency crew rushed the stretcher over to the ambulance reality had struck you like a home run. You weren't dead but you were barely alive. You were now stuck in-between where no one can see you or help you; you were all alone.

All you could do was watch everything unravel right in front of you.


	2. Guilt

Yelling.

"She needs more oxygen!"

Shouting.

"Her heart rate is dropping!"

You stood in the middle of the long hallway as the scene unraveled in front of you. You looked back to the two young men talking to the patient registrars, the elder trying to explain the situation while the younger stood frozen in place. As soon as the registrar gained enough information on you, Taehyung and Jungkook made their way to the waiting room.

"Taehyung... it was my fault for suggesting to go out so late at night."

"Jungkookie, we both wanted to cheer noona up. It was my fault for not reacting in time to the other driver."

All you wanted was to comfort the two, to let them know that the situation at hand wasn't their fault. Jungkook snugly wrapped the blanket around his form as he blinked back tears, guilt overwhelming his entire being. Taehyung raised a hand to his tear-stricken face as realization hit.

"If... if she dies, that means I killed her."

Jungkook quickly turned his head in his hyung's direction, a frown forming on his face at what he just heard. The ticking of the clock on the wall filled the void of silence in the room as Jungkook thought of how to phrase his next sentence correctly. Just as he was about to respond to Taehyung the door abruptly opened as the rap line made their way inside the waiting room.

"I brought extra clothes for you two," Hoseok handed over the duffel bag.

You peeked outside the room and noticed Jin and Jimin were nowhere to be seen.

_Where is Seokjin? And Jimin?_

"Where is Jin-hyung?" Jungkook questioned after changing into a fresh set of clothes. The timeliness of his question was as if he read your mind.

Namjoon browsed through the messages on his phone and took a deep breath. "He refused to come. Jimin tried to convince him but failed. Jimin's on his way now."

Your heart broke at what you had heard. You and Jin had an argument earlier, the worst on record in your relationship with him, and in effort to calm you down Taehyung and Jungkook offered to take you out on a drive.

"Why won't he come?" Taehyung brought a sleeve up to his eyes, wiping away more of his tears.

Yoongi sighed as he took a seat. "He probably feels the same as you two; he thinks this whole event is his fault."

You wanted to tell them all otherwise, that your current condition was left in the hands of fate. No one could have predicted the accident; no one knew that this would've happened. You easily walked through the wall in your ghostly state, away from the guys as you needed time to collect your thoughts.

"Noona...?"

Your eyes widened as you saw Jimin stare in shock at your translucent form. You saw him rub his eyes and blink multiple times. He pointed at your semitransparency in confusion.

"I thought you're in the emergency room. Why do you look like 'that'?"

_Oh no._


	3. Jimin

At first he thought you were a figment of his imagination, an illusion created as a result from his sorrow. But you wouldn't disappear; here you were in front of him, a soft glow surrounding your body.

"Noona...," he shakily whispered, wanting to ask you so many questions.

"Jimin, what are you doing alone out here? Everyone's inside."

Jimin looked in the direction of where the voice came from and saw Namjoon call for him to rejoin everyone in the waiting room. He looked back at you and saw you immediately shake your head. He acknowledged that he was the only person who could see you, that no one else was aware of your presence.

He had so many questions racing through his mind. Why could he see you when no one else can? Would anyone believe him if he told them you're a ghost? 

"I should've never asked her to go out with Taehyung and me. Noona... she..."

Jimin quickly turned his head in the direction of Jungkook, who had wiped tears with his sleeve as he couldn't complete the sentence. Jimin lowered his head as tension filled the room. None of the men spoke up; none of them broke the silence.

Namjoon briefly stepped out of the room to answer a phone call.

He sat down rigidly in a chair, frequently checking on his phone in any hope that Jin would finally make his way over to the hospital. Hoseok placed a hand gently on Jimin's shoulder.

"Jiminie, how are you holding up?" Hoseok asked as he took a seat next to him.

Jimin shrugged as he placed the phone in his lap. He adjusted his posture and crossed his arms, not knowing how to answer. He wanted to confess to Hoseok on what he had seen earlier, but he knew what kind of response he'd receive. "I don't know how to describe it."

The door was ajar as Namjoon's voice from outside of the room had echoed in.

"OK, got it," Namjoon said before ending his phone conversation. He returned to the room with all eyes on him. "Our managers took care of PR. They managed not to let this incident get out to the public. A few of our staff are on the way to ensure that no one knows why we're here."

"Thank goodness," Hoseok was relieved as he shook his head.

Jimin could only imagine the repercussions had the general public discovered what had happened; he could only imagine the scrutiny Taehyung and Jungkook would've received and the negative impact on the entire group's image on a global scale. Now they have piece of mind until their noona's condition has improved.

Jimin scanned the room until he couldn't tolerate the uneasiness felt in the air. He stood up and stretched. "I'm going to the restroom."

He exited the waiting room and scanned each direction of the hallway, looking for the nearest restroom just in case he needed a cover-up for his white lie. He didn't need to use the restroom; instead he came up with the excuse so he could figure out where you went.

_Noona, where are you?_

He took an escalator down to the basement level to where the cafeteria was. He spotted a few hospital employees scattered around and sighed a bit. He placed his hands in his pockets as he walked around a bit until he reached the center. There he found you standing in the hub watching others go about their daily routines.

You sensed someone watching you as you turned to look over your shoulder in Jimin's direction. You signaled for him to go with you to the corner of the cafeteria in hopes no one gives him oddball looks since he'll look like he's talking to himself. Jimin followed your form as he took a seat in front of you.

He didn't understand what was going on at all. He wished he had an explanation from someone on this phenomena. "Noona, why am I the only one that I can see you?"

"I wish I had a decent answer but I don't have one. We'll just have to accept you being able to see me for what it is. Maybe you're here to help me out and bring closure to the situation."

"Closure?" He furrowed his eyebrows, concerned over your present state. "Are you dead?"

You shook your head. "I'm not dead but I checked on the progress: I'm not doing well. I'm about to be transferred from the trauma center to intensive care."

"What do you mean?"

"I'm comatose, Jimin. They weren't able to bring me into a conscious state, and I'm not even sure if I will ever be able to recover from this accident."

Jimin was overwhelmed with what he was hearing from you. He reached out for your hand but was only able to swipe at the air. "Will the guys believe me? I'm sure they'll think I'm crazy or think I'm trying to joke around if I tell them you're a ghost."

You were fully aware of everyone's hesitance in believing anything that Jimin would say regarding your current state. "I have a favor to ask."

"And what's that?"

"I need for you to tell Jungkook, Tae, and... Seokjin... that this wasn't their fault. This was simply an accident. If anything happens to me and I don't recover from this I don't want them to carry the weight of guilt for the rest of their lives. Please Jimin, will you help me?" you pleaded, hoping he'd agree to your proposal.

"I'm not entirely sure they'll believe me," he raised more skepticism of his own as he gave it a quick thought. "But I'll help you, noona. I wouldn't want them to feel burdened either. If closure is what you want in this time of uncertainty then I'll definitely help."

You were relieved as you gently smiled at his response. "Out of the three Seokjin would be the most skeptical and doubtful of the truth. Between Taehyung and Jungkook who do you think would believe you the most?"

"Hmm, let me see..."

Jimin had conjured up a list of pros and cons between the two mentioned individuals. You tried to read his mind but was unsuccessful since being a ghost didn't present to you such an ability. So far the only things you discovered you were capable of doing as a ghost were: disappearing and reappearing as needed, and walking through walls. Other than that you were stuck in some sort of purgatory as no individual other than Jimin could see you.

You saw him type away at his phone before presenting the digital memo to you. You watched him slowly scroll through the list and you nodded in agreement to his deduction.

"I guess we'll try to talk to Taehyung first," you stated. "He's credulous and can be naive at times, and I'm sure he's fretting the most because he was driving me."

"Taehyungie it is," Jimin agreed to your decision. "So what's the plan?"


End file.
